wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Malachite/@comment-2601:1C2:700:18EF:ACC9:B3F0:E504:CFA4-20190512232331
Tau burst into the library as fast as she could pump her arms and screeched to a stop next to her friends' table, her eyes shining. "You won't believe what I just found out!" "Queen Conchineal's being replaced by Princess Wasp? Yes, we know," Cinnabar grumbled, aggressively flipping through a Jane Austen novel. "If Clearsight actually picked her to be queen---seer Clearsight, not our friend Clearsight---then I'm seriously ripping out that page and burning it." "No, no, no, it's way better!" Katydid rolled her eyes. "Anything's better than that." Tau inhaled excitedly. "Pinacate is throwing a party, and she's requesting someone for entertainment. And I know you two are both amazing at guitar and singing... so I put in a word for you!" "WHAT?!" Katydid and Cinnabar shouted, slamming their hands on the table. "Keep your voices down," the librarian called. Cinnabar lowered her voice to a hiss. "You told the most popular girl in school that we'd be in charge of the music for one of her legendary parties, and you didn't realize how that was going to be a problem?" "Uh, I don't see how it is a---" "We could embarrass ourselves in front of the whole freaking school," Katydid interrupted. "Do you know how much I have to practice one song just to get it right? How do you expect me to do a concert?" Tau paused. "Oh... yeah, I hadn't thought of that. But the party's in two weeks," she added hopefully. "Well, I guess I could do it," Cinnabar said, shrugging, "But I'm going to need a drummer and a keyboardist. And a bassist." "Bing, bing, and bing!" Indigo cheered, plopping next to her. "I play drums, Clearsight plays piano, and Fathom is a pretty good bass guitarist himself. You've got yourself a Riot Grrrl band right there." "Last time I checked, Fathom was a guy," Tau reminded her. "Well, he's a feminist. That should count." (Time skip; Katydid POV) "You're absolutely positive you've got it all down?" Malachite asked, reviewing the notes they took. "Enough to pass your quiz?" "Positive," Katydid said firmly. "Clearsight's fine, too---she's got this down pat." Malachite looked over at Whiteout, who was passed out in her chair. "What about her?" "Knowing Whiteout, she's probably got some sort of secret hack." "She... uh... seems pretty tired." Clearsight nodded. "Whiteout goes into these random naps and then wakes up blurting nonsense. At the rate she's going, she'll be waking up in three... two... one..." "THE BLACK AND GREEN HORNED ONE WAS NEVER EVIL!" Whiteout shouted, jerking awake. The other three teens stared at her. "Point taken," Malachite sighed, scribbling down another equation involving x, y, and a couple of squiggly symbols. Ok, so maybe Katydid didn't understand this entirely. "Hey, by the way, how are things going with Sunstreak and Darkstalker?" Katydid asked. "Well, the former is really sweet," Clearsight said, blushing slightly. "We talk about just about anything. And he's a guy that my parents would actually like, so that's a nice change of pace." Her face darkened. "As for the latter... he's just being ridiculous. I told him not to call, so he texted. I told him not to text, so he e-mailed. Told him not to e-mail, so he tried to Skype. Told him not to Skype, and I got a letter from him today." Malachite winced. "He sounds awful. I'm sorry about that." "Don't be. I can handle him." She sighed. "It's just that lately I feel like I'm starring in Heathers, and it's only a matter of time before my ex blows up a school." ------------- So, here's part nine (?). I know that a couple of people have been confused about the Clearsight thing, and admittedly, I'm kind of confuzzled about it myself. Just chalk it up to "author's mind being wonky" and leave it at that. Part ten is the party and when the climax starts to FINALLY build... I'm so slow. :'( Also, thank you so much for supporting this fic! I barely expected it to get this far. Just a little heads-up---if or when I finish the prologue (yes, this entire thing is only the PROLOGUE, and it's already reached nine parts) I'll be posting the current time thing on Cricket's page instead. Warning: There will be ships. Lots of ships. Kudos to anybody who knows who Whiteout is talking about, by the way... ---Starry the NightWing